


Easy Now

by Aibhilin



Series: The Women of One Piece [13]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Pirate Alliances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26615083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aibhilin/pseuds/Aibhilin
Summary: Alvida is very much aware of her position in her alliance with Buggy. Character Drabble.
Relationships: Alvida & Bagi Kaizokudan | Buggy's Band of Pirates
Series: The Women of One Piece [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726342
Kudos: 11





	Easy Now

**Author's Note:**

> This is another drabble that came into existence because of a writing prompt to write about as-yet unclaimed characters from the Women! Wanted Zine page for the second round of their "Colosseum"... for this one I chose Alvida.  
> Maximum word count: 100 words.

Leisurely, calmly, she crossed her legs, leaving her smooth skin out to be admired from afar.

Her hat sat atop her head and if she tilted it _just so_ , the men in Buggy’s Delivery Crew would fall over themselves to serve her.

With a smirk, she observed them, content to revel in her position as an allied captain.

Not even her own crew had catered to her every whim this much.

The smirk slipped off her face.

Her position on this crew was precarious and the fact that she hadn’t yet been thrown out… well.

Alvida could work with that.

**Author's Note:**

> Yet again, I wrote two pieces for the writing prompt XD This is the one I didn't hand in originally, but during another round.  
> I WON with this, meaning I'll get to write for Alvida's character as well! :D
> 
> It was written on the 16.05.2020.  
> Hope you enjoyed it?


End file.
